Tino's Adventures of Aladdin/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of Aladdin. Opening (????????) * The Announcer: And now it's for Patchy's Pick, hosted by the great adventure host of all time, Patchy the Pirate. * Patchy the Pirate: Ahoy, fellow fanatics! Welcome to Patchy's Pick. Why don't come on back to the galley, I got a little treat for you today. We're gonna see me favorite Tino's Adventure film, "Aladdin" Ta-da! * Potty: Boring! * Patchy the Pirate: Well, If it isn't my less-than-amusing sidekick, Potty the Parrot. Potty, say hello to the nice people. * Potty: Bawk! I'm being held here against my will-- Help! * Patchy the Pirate: '''Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh... Oh, Potty come back! Potty? Potty? Were'd you go? Potty, you in here, buddy? (Then the screen reveals that Patchy is in a cannon that is pointing outside the window) * '''Potty: and squawking Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. * Patchy the Pirate: Get me out of here, you scurvy bird! cannon blasts Patchy out and Patchy screams; he lands in a neighboring house which sinks like a boat. Patchy returns, still smoking from the cannon blast Well, roll the film. (The film starts off with opening credits, when ?????????) :Peddler ::Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam. ::Where it's flat and immense, and the heat is intense. ::It's barbaric, but hey, it's home. ::When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west, ::And the sand in the glass is right. ::Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly ::to another Arabian night. ::Arabian nights, like Arabian days. ::More often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways. ::Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons. ::A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes. (Then, the camel gets tired and lies flat on its belly as the peddler slides down) * Peddler: Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer- (Camera zooms in hitting peddler in the face) Too close, a little too close. (Camera zooms back out to CU)There.Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on the table), will not--(it falls apart)--it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. (Pries it open, makes a raspberry sound.) Ah, still good. (Camera begins to pan to right. He hurries to catch it.) Wait, don't go! (Stop pan.) I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (He pulls the magic lamp out from his sleeve.) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. (Another pan, this one slower to left. Again, he'd rushes to catch up.) This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (He pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand.) It begins on a dark night (Peddler throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape.), where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose. (Camera tilts down to find Jafar sitting on his horse and Iago on his shoulder. Gazeem comes riding up to the pair.) *'Jafar:' You are late. *'Gazeem': A thousand apologies, O Patient One. *'Jafar:' You have it, then? *'Gazeem': I had to slit a few throats, but I got it. tries to nab it Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure. steals it from his hand Ow! *'Jafar': Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. *'Iago': What's coming to you. Awk! (Jafar pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Jafar's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.) *'Jafar': Quickly! Follow the trail. Faster. (All ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.) *'Jafar': At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders. *'Iago': Awk. Cave of Wonders! *'Gazeem': By Allah... *'Jafar': Now, remember. Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine. (Gazeem starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes.) *'Iago': Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp. Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? *'Jafar': Shh. (Gazeem reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.) *'Cave': rumble Who disturbs my slumber? *'Gazeem': gasps It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief. *'Cave': Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies within. A diamond in the rough. (Gazeem turns to Jafar with a questioning look.) *'Jafar': What are you waiting for? Go on. (Gazeem hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Jafar, Iago, and the two separated halves of the medallion.) *'Jafar': No! *'Cave': Seek thee out the diamond in the rough. (Iago unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so.) *'Iago': coughing I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so tickled off that I'm molting. *'Jafar': Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy. *'Iago': Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incredible. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big... *'Jafar': Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... diamond in the rough. At Agrabah/Meeting Aladdin/"One Jump Ahead"' (The next day, at Agrabah. Tino and his allies just arrived Agrabah) * Tino Tonitini: (breaking the fourth wall) Tino here. Today, We're here in Agrabah for the Arabian Night vacation. A strange letter came to me in the mail, and I decided that my friends and I go to have a vacation here by a sultan. It's only a guess, but you know I'm right, don't ya? (to his friends) Well, here we are. * Big G: Okay, you're being weird. * Sneech: Yeah what's going on? * Tino Tonitini: Well, here is going to be a Arabian Nights vacation. Ha! It'll be something to sell our grandchildren. * Marco Diaz: Uh, Arabian Nights? * Noby: What's Arabian Nights? * Tish Katsufrakis: Arabian Nights is a classic tale of a street urchin, Aladdin falling in love a princess, and has help from a genie. * Sue: I just love Arabian Nights, don't you. * Tish Katsufrakis: I sure do. We got the letter that invited us here. * Carver Descartes: But who sent us this letter, anywhy? * Sneech: I'm not sure. * Star Butterfly: That I don't have the answer to. But whoever it is, something not right about it. * Doraemon: Normally, We get letters, but not like this. * Sue: Guys! Hey guys I need your help! * Macro Diaz: What is it, Sue? * Sue: That poor boy! * Everyone: '''Uh? * '''Star Butterfly: Oh no, he's being chased by the guards! * Carver Descartes: We got to do something and help him! * Tino Tonitini: And we will let's go! (Cut to a rooftop, where Aladdin rushes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. He almost drops it over the edge.) * Razoul: Stop! Thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat. * Aladdin: All this for a loaf of bread? Whoa! (He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Aladdin slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...) *'Guard 1#': There he is! *'Guard 2#': You won't get away so easy! *'Aladdin': You think that was easy? *'Razoul': You two, over that way, and you, follow me. We'll find him. *'Aladdin:' Morning, ladies. *'Woman:' Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Aladdin? *'Aladdin': Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught. *'Razoul': Gotcha. *'Aladdin': I'm in trouble. *'Razoul': And this time... squeaking *'Aladdin:' Perfect timing, Abu, as usual. *'Abu:' Abu. *'Marco Diaz:' Back off guard! *'Aladdin:' Well, look what we have here *'Tino Tontitini: '''Uh hello, sir. That was a nasty fall from the top of the building you made. *'Sue:' Yeah, are you okay? *'Aladdin:' I'm fine. Just trying to get away from the guards with the bread. And you are? *'Tino Tonitini: Well I'm Tino and these are my friends. Lor, Carver, and Tish *'''Noby: Hi, I'm Noby. *'Sue:' Hello, my name is Sue. *'Big G:' And I'm Big G. This guy here is Sneech. *'Sneech:' Yeah, nice to meet you. *'Doraemon:' Oh yeah, and I'm Doraemon. *'Star Butterfly:' I'm Star Butterfly, but you can you called me Star short. *'Marco Diaz:' And I'm Marco. *'Aladdin:' Well I'm Aladdin and this my monkey, Abu. *'Abu:' Abu. *'Aladdin:' Come on let's get outta here! :Aladdin ::Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline ::One swing ahead of the sword ::I steal only what I can't afford ::That's everything! (Aladdin battles a guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the guard's pants. Abu raspberries the guard, then dodges an attack. The guard swings at Aladdin, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Aladdinruns off, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.) :Aladdin ::One jump ahead of the lawmen ::That's all, and that's no joke ::These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! (Aladdin, Abu, Tino and the heroes scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another guard.) :Guards ::(one at a time) Riffraff! Street rat! ::Scoundrel! Take that! :Aladdin ::Just a little snack guys. (ALADDIN scampers to the top of a platform. The GUARDS shake the platform back and fro trying to knock him off.) :Guards ::Rip him open, take it back guys! :Aladdin ::I can take a hint, gotta face the facts ::You're my only friend, Abu! *'Woman:' Who?!? (ALADDIN jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab ABU's hands like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem.) :woman ::Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom ::He's become a one-man rise in crime (ABU finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk.) :another woman ::I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! :Aladdin ::Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat ::Tell you all about it when I got the time! (ALADDIN and ABU exit. Cut to MUSCLEMAN flexing to a crowd. The GUARDS rush past. Cut to ALADDIN and ABU behind the MUSCLEMAN, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.) :Aladdin ::One jump ahead of the slowpokes ::One skip ahead of my doom ::Next time gonna use a nom de plume. *'Razoul': There he is! :Aladdin ::One jump ahead of the hitmen ::One hit ahead of the flock ::I think I'll take a stroll around the block. (A chase sequence, in which ALADDIN and ABU, pursued by the GUARDS, race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a MAN sleeping on a bed of nails {of course one extremely large GUARD lands on him}. ABU disguises himself with jewels until a SHOPKEEPER discovers him. :Crowd ::Stop, thief! Vandal! :Aladdin ::Abu!? :Crowd ::(Outrage!) Scandal! :Aladdin ::Let's not be too hasty (ALADDIN is surrounded by GUARDS in front of a door. The door opens and a large, ugly LADY comes out.) :Lady ::Still, I think he's rather tasty (ALADDIN tumbles away, then puts his arm around a GUARD, acting like they're all chums.) :Aladdin ::Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat ::Otherwise we'd get along! :Guards ::WRONG! (They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, ALADDIN and ABU are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by GUARDS who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. ALADDIN and ABU pass a SWORD SWALLOWER, then ABU goes back, pulls the sword out of the SWALLOWER's mouth. ABU advances on the guards, who retreat in fear.) *'Guard 1#:' He's got a sword! *'Razoul': You idiot--we've ALL got swords!! (ABU sets the sword down gently, then runs. ALADDIN and ABU are once again surrounded, with GUARDS coming from left and right. * Doraemon: Going up!!! (They jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the GUARDS all crash into each other.) :Aladdin ::One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! :Crowd ::Vandal! :Aladdin ::One hop ahead of the hump! :Crowd ::Street rat! :Aladdin :: One trick ahead of disaster :Crowd ::Scoundrel! :Aladdin ::They're quick--but I'm much faster :Crowd ::Take that! (The GUARDS chase ALADDIN up a staircase into a room. He grabs a carpet and jumps out the window) :Aladdin ::Here goes, better throw my hand in ::Wish me happy landin' ::All I gotta do is jump! (The GUARDS follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer." ALADDIN uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. ALADDIN and ABU high-five each other.) *'Noby:' We'd made it, buddy. *'Doraemon:' That was close! *'Tino Tonitini: '''Its everyone alright? *'Lor McQuarrie:' We're fine. Just exhausted. *'Marco Diaz:' Me as well. *'Noby:' Well you got to admit, guys. But that was a great escape that we had from those guards. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Just like in Arabian Nights. *'Marco:' Hope we're not on the wanted list. *'Doraemon:' Marco, sometimes you're really are a worry-lot. *'Aladdin:' And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right! (Aladdin breaks the bread in two and gives half to Abu, who begins to eat. But Aladdin looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food.) * '''Tish Katsufrakis:' Oh, those poor kids. They're must be hungry. * Sue: Starving even. * Star Butterfly: Well, we can't just stand here and let them starve to death. * Tish Katsufrakis: Well, what should we do? (The girl sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide. Aladdin looks at them, then the bread, then at Abu.) * Abu: Uh-oh! (Abu takes a big bite of his food, but Aladdin gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her brother back.) * Aladdin: Here, go on--take it. (The children giggle with delight) * Tino Tonitini: '''Hey did you see that? * '''Lor McQuarrie: I can't believe that Aladdin gave away his bread for those kids. * Sneech: That's a good deed in my book. * Star Butterfly: How nice of him to give them his bread. (Abu tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty. He walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head.) * Abu: Ah, don’t. Huh? Prince Achmed/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" (Abu sees Aladdin walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Aladdin peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Prince Achmed riding on a horse.) * Marco Diaz: I wonder what's going on over there? * Bystander 1#: On his way to the palace, I suppose. * Bystander 2#: Another suitor for the princess. (Aladdin is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. As our heroes gasp in fear. The boy runs out in front of the Achmed’s horse, startling it.) * Prince Achmed: Out of my way, you filthy brats! (Achmed brings up his whip to attack the children, but Aladdin jumps in front of them and catches the whip.) * Aladdin: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners! * Prince Achmed: Oh--I teach you some manners! (Achmed kicks Aladdin into a mud puddle. The crowd laugh at him.) * Sue: Hey you big meanie! You can't do that to our friend! * Big G: You'll pay for that! * Lor McQuarrie: I don't like that guy. * Star Butterfly: Well, Lor, I don't like him either. * Aladdin: Look at that, Abu. It's not everyday you see a horse with 2 rare ends! * Prince Achmed: Oh! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you’ll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. (Aladdin rushes Achmed, but the doors to the castle slam shut in his face.) * Aladdin: I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas! * Star Butterfly: So what we do now? * Aladdin: Come on guys, let's go home. * Tino Tonitini: '''So where did you live, Aladdin? * '''Aladdin: You’ll find out, Tino. (Aladdin makes the climb to his home with the view) :Aladdin ::Riffraff, street rat. ::I don't buy that. ::If only they'd look closer ::Would they see a poor boy? No siree. (Aladdin then tucks in Abu for the night.) :Aladdin ::They'd find out, there's so much more to me. (He pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace, as our heroes look so surprised of the view) *'Carver Descartes:' Aw man, the view's the greatest! *'Sue:' It's beautiful! *'Star Butterfly:' Wow! Wow. *'Aladdin: '''Thanks guys, but... sighs Someday, fellas, things are gonna change. *'Sneech:' Like what, Aladdin? *'Aladdin: We’ll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. Sultan and his daughter, Jasmine/Jafar/Dr. Facilier appearance/Jasmine runs away (Dissolve to the same shot during the day. Cut to int. of the sultan's chamber. The door bursts open, and Prince Achmed storms in, missing the rear end of his pants.) *'''Prince Achmed: I've never been so insulted! *'Sultan:' Oh, Prince Achmed. You’re not leaving so soon, are you? *'Prince Achmed:' Good luck marrying her off! *'Sultan:' Oh! Jasmine. off into the garden looking for his daughter.? Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine! finds her, but is interrupted by Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger, who blocks him off. Rajah has a piece of the PRINCE's undershorts in his mouth. Confound it, Rajah. SULTAN grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Rajah's mouth. So this is why Prince Achmed stormed out. *'Princess Jasmine: '''Oh, Father. Rajah was just playing with him. Rajah Weren't you, Rajah? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you? (She cuddles with RAJAH, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father.) * '''Sultan:' Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must.... * Both: be married to a prince... * Sultan: by your next birthday. * Princess Jasmine: '''The law is wrong. * '''Sultan: You've only got three more days. * Princess Jasmine: '''Father, l hate being forced into this. lf l do marry, l want it to be for love. * '''Sultan: Jasmine, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and... l just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for. * Princess Jasmine: '''Please try to understand. l've never done a thing on my own. l've never had any real friends. looks up at her and growls. Except you, Rajah. l've never even been outside the palace walls. * '''Sultan: But, Jasmine, you're a princess. * Princess Jasmine: '''Then maybe l don't want to be a princess anymore! * '''Sultan: Oooohhh! Rajah Allah forbid you should have any daughters! (RAJAH looks up and thinks for a second. JASMINE goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go. Cut to int. of SULTAN's chambers.) *'Sultan:' I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky. (A shadow falls over him. He looks up startled and sees Jafar.) Ooh, oh. Ah, Jafar--my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisd-om. *'Jafar:' My life is but to serve you, my lord. (He bows.) *'Sultan:' It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end. *'Iago:' (In the parrot voice) Awk! Wit's-end. *'Sultan:' Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly! (He pulls a cracker out from his pocket. Iago looks terrified. Then the Sultan stuffs it in Iago's mouth. Iago grimaces as he tries to eat it. Jafar and the Sultan both laugh.) *'Jafar:' Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals. (IAGO glares at him.) Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem. *'Sultan:' If anyone can help, it's you. *'Jafar:' Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond. *'Sultan:' Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years. *'Jafar:' It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. (He says the word 'princess' with the accent on the second syllable, "cess." He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the SULTAN. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, Jafar's voice slows down and deepens. The SULTAN's eyes get a hypnotized look.) Don't worry. Everything will be fine. *'Sultan:' Everything...will be...fine. *'Jafar:' The diamond. *'Sultan:' Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine. (The Sultan removes his ring and hands it to Jafar. The room returns to normal as Jafar pulls back the staff.) *'Jafar:' You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys. *'Sultan:' (Still hypnotized) Yes...that'll be...pretty good. (Jafar and Iago exit. We follow them. When they're out of the room, the parrot spits out the cracker.) *'Iago:' I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack! (Jafar pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.) *'Jafar:' Calm yourself, Iago. *'Iago:' Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!' (?????????) *'Strange Men:' Gentlemen. *'Iago:' And who are you exactly? *'Dr. Facilier:' A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. *'Jafar:' Ah, Facilier. Good to see you. What's brings you here to Agrabah? *'Dr. Facilier:' Well, after events back at Disneyland and Walt Disney World, when I helped you to take over Mickey's Imagination, I was wondering that I could help you with your latest scheme. *'Jafar:' Why of course, you join along, Shadow Men *'Dr. Facilier:' Laughs I hear, ya! *'Jafar:' (Speaking over) Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit. *'Iago': And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha! (The pair pass through a door and slam it shut. Diss. to ext. gardens at night. A shadowy figure walks through. We see it is Jasmine in disguise. She reaches the palace wall, then begins to climb it. She is tugged from behind by Rajah.) *'Princess Jasmine: '''Oh, I’m sorry, Rajah. But I can’t stay here and have my life lived for me. I’ll miss you. (She begins to climb again, and is helped up by Rajah , who begins to whine and whimper.) Good bye! (She disappears over the wall.) The Next morning/Saving the disguised Jasmine (Cut to daytime on the street Aladdin and Abu are up to their capers again. They are on top of the awning of a fruit stand.) *'Aladdin:' Okay, Abu. Go! (Abu dips over the edge and looks at the Proprietor.) *'Proprietor:' (To passing crowd) Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing. (Abu grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention.) Hey, get your paws off that. *'Abu:' Blah blah blah! *'Proprietor:' Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape! (He grabs the melon away from Abu. But in the foreground, Aladdin dips down and snatches another melon from the stand.) *'Abu:' Bye Bye! (He zings back up. The Proprietor takes the melon to the front, where he places it on top of a stack. He looks confused like he has just done this. Aladdin and Abu on the roof break open the melon and eat ) *'Aladdin:' Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served. *'Tino Tonitini: Man, what beautiful day! *'''Marco Diaz: It would be, Tino if Star haven't wasted all of our money for worthless pieces of junk! *'Star Butterfly:' Hey, I can't help myself. They do look cool. *'Doraemon:' Well, you can get carried away with some stuff. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' I feel the same way. *'Sue:' Well I’m not about you, I so starving. *'Noby:' Now, let's eat. (We see JASMINE walking through the street) * Shopkeeper 1#: Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver. * Shopkeeper 2#: Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios! * Shopkeeper 3#: Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady. (She is charmed by the action, but is startled by a fish thrust into her face) * Shopkeeper 4#: Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em! * Princess Jasmine: I don't think so. (She backs away but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire.) Oh, excuse me. (He gulps, then belches fire from his mouth. Jasmine is disgusted. He is pleased and taps his stomach. Aladdin sees her, and a strange look comes over his face.) * Princess Jasmine: I'm really very sorry. * Aladdin: (He's obviously deeply in love with her) Wow! (She pulls the hood of her cloak over her head. ABU sees him and jumps up on his shoulder, waving his hand in front of ALADDIN's face.) * Abu: Uh oh. Hello? Hello? * Lor McQuarrie: Hey, what's the matter with Aladdin? * Sneech: I don't have a clue. * Noby: Maybe it's something to do with that woman over there. * Carver Descartes: What "woman?" (JASMINE stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks one up and gives it to him.) * Princess Jasmine: Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go. (The boy runs off.) * Proprietor: You'd better be able to pay for that. *'Princess Jasmine: '(Mystified) Pay? * Proprietor: No one steals from my cart! *'Princess Jasmine:' Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money. * Proprietor: Thief! *'Princess Jasmine:' Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan. *'Doraemon:' SHE'S GONNA GET HER HAND CHOPPED OFF! *'Tino Tonitini:' Not if we say anything about it, come on! * Proprietor: Do you know what the penalty is for stealing? (He takes her hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off.) *'Princess Jasmine:' No, no please! (The sword drops, but his hand is stopped by ALADDIN's.) *'Aladdin:' Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you. *'Princess Jasmine:' (whispering) What are you doing? *'Aladdin:' (whispering back) Just play along. *'Proprietor:' You know this girl? *'Aladdin:' Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy. (He circles his finger around his ear. She is shocked) *'Proprietor:' (He grabs Aladdin by the vest) She said she knows the Sultan! *'Carver Descartes:' Her? Ha! Yeah, right. *'Big G:' Well to be truthful, she thought a monkey is a kind of sultan. *'Marco Diaz:' He's right, sir. Like that kind of monkey right over there. (ABU is picking a pocket. He hears this, then straightens up. JASMINE, playing along, kneels and bows to ABU.) *'Princess Jasmine:' Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you? *'Abu:' Well, blah blah blah blah. *'Aladdin:' Tragic, isn't it? (He leans forward, picking up another apple from the cart with his foot.) But, no harm done. (Walks over to Jasmine.) Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor. *'Princess Jasmine: '(To a camel standing nearby) Oh, hello doctor. How are you? *'Aladdin: '''No, no, no. Not that one. (To Abu, whose pockets are bulging.) Come on, Sultan. (ABU bows to the crowd and everything he's stolen from the cart falls out.) *'Proprietor:' Huh? What is it? *'Star Butterfly''' Let’s get outta here. *'Carver Descartes:' Gotta go. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Later days. (Abu picks up what he can carry, and the trio run off.) * Proprietor: 'Come back here, you little thieves! Aladdin Is the One!/Aladdin and the heroes get arrested (Cut to int. of Jafar’s lab. IAGO is running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing.) *'Iago: With all due respect, Your Rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm? *'Jafar:' Save your breath, Iago. Faster. (He places the SULTAN’s ring in the contraption.) *'Iago:' Yes, O mighty Evil One. panting (IAGO runs faster. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl.) *'Jafar:' Part, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. (The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. (It falls through into a storm, but it shows ALADDIN climbing up a ladder, followed by JASMINE who is covered in her cloak.) Yes! Yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough. And my special guests of honor too. *'Dr. Facilier:' Those must be the kid named Tino Tonitini and his friends; Lor, Carver, Tish, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz. Guess Bowser was telling the truth after all. *'Iago:' That's him? That's the clown we've been waitin' for? (IAGO loses his footing and is sucked into the gears. As he goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down) *'Jafar:' Let's have the guards extend them an invitation to the palace, shall we? *'Dr. Facilier:' Ah, excellent idea Jafar. That way we'll be the first ones to get rid of them, and Bowser might be proud of us. *'Iago:' Swell. coughs (Jafar laughs hideously, and the camera zooms in on the sandstorm with ALADDIN in it. Finally, we dissolve into the real ALADDIN climbing to the top of the ladder, followed by JASMINE.) *'Aladdin:' Almost there. (JASMINE climbs over the top, but trips and falls into ALADDIN’s arms. She stands up.) *'Princess Jasmine:' I want to thank you for stopping that man. *'Aladdin:' Uh, forget it. (He grabs a pole) So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? (ALADDIN pole vaults to the next building, leaving JASMINE behind.) *'Princess Jasmine:' Is it that obvious? *'Aladdin:' Well, you do kinda stand out. (He stares at her, still in love. She returns the look. But he realizes what he is doing, and returns to normal.) I mean, uh, you don’t seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be. (He lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head. He looks back in surprise. She tosses the pole to him. Both ALADDIN’s and ABU’s eyes bulge.) *'Princess Jasmine:' Hmm. *'Star Butterfly:' Wow. Wow! *'Carver Descartes:' She’s good. *'Big G:' Tell me about it. *'Sue:' Where did you learn that? *'Princess Jasmine: '''I'm a fast learner. *'Abu:' Wow. *'Aladdin:' chuckling Hey. Come on. This way. (They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go.) Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful. *'Princess Jasmine:' Is this where you live? *'Aladdin:' Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please. *'Princess Jasmine:' That sounds fabulous. *'Aladdin:' Well, it's not much, (he pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace) but it's got a great view. Wow. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh? *'Princess Jasmine: Oh, it's wonderful. *'''Aladdin: I wonder what it would be like to live here, and have servants and valets. *'Princess Jasmine:' Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress. *'Aladdin:' It's better than here. You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards. *'Princess Jasmine:' You're not free to make your own choices. *'Aladdin:' Sometimes you feel so... *'Princess Jasmine:' You're just... *'Both:' ...trapped. (They look at each other, realizing that they’re perfect for one another. But ALADDIN then realizes where he is, and breaks the look. He takes the apple out of ABU’s hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of JASMINE.) *'Sue:' So where are you from? *'Princess Jasmine:' What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back. *'Aladdin:' Really? How come? *'Abu:' Why you... *'Princess Jasmine:' My father's forcing me to get married. *'Aladdin:' That's... that's awful. *'Sue:' We’re so sorry to hear that. *'Tino Tonitini:' Well, that’s just wrong! *'Star Butterfly: '''You're right, Tino! He can’t just force a daughter to marry someone who she doesn’t love! *'Doraemon:' Yeah, no one deserves this, no for real love. *'Aladdin:' (ABU appears from behind the princess and tries to steal the apple.) Abu! *'Abu:' squeaking *'Princess Jasmine:' What? *'Aladdin:' Abu says, uh... that's not fair. *'Abu:' What? *'Princess Jasmine: Oh, did he? *'''Aladdin: Yeah, of course. *'Princess Jasmine:' And does Abu have anything else to say? *'Aladdin:' Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help. *'Abu:' Oh, boy. *'Princess Jasmine:' Hmm. Tell him that's very sweet. (They started to kiss each other on the lips until...) *'Razoul:' Here you are. (As our heroes gasp in fear) *'Noby:' Not those guards again! *'Both:' They're after me! They’re after You? *'Princess Jasmine:' Oh no! My father must have sent them... *'Aladdin:' Do you trust me? *'Princess Jasmine:' What? *'Aladdin:' Do you trust me? *'Princess Jasmine: '''Yes... *'Aladdin:' Then jump (They both jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. They try to get away, but the exit is blocked by a Razoul.) *'Razoul:' We just keep running to each other, don't we, street rat? (Again, the Razoul’s turban is pulled down by Abu, but more guards are here and block the exit.) *'Aladdin:' Run! Go! Get out of here! *'Razoul:' (The first GUARD pulls ABU off his head and throws him in a vase. Three other GUARDS grab ALADDIN. As our heroes getting trapped) Get this thing off of me! It's the dungeon for you, boy. *'Aladdin:' Get off me. *'Princess Jasmine:' Let them go. *'Razoul:' Lookie here, men. A street mouse! (guards laugh) * '''Princess Jasmine:' Unhand them, (As she reveals as Princess Jasmine) by order of the princess. * Razoul: Princess Jasmine. * Aladdin: The princess? * Noby, Sue, Sneech: That girl is the princess?! * Marco Diaz: We should have known! * Lor McQuarrie: (in Star’s voice) What the heck is going on?! * Abu: Princess? * Razoul: What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat. * Princess Jasmine: That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release them. * Razoul: I would, Princess, except my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him. * Princess Jasmine: Believe me, I will. Jasmine sees Jafar/At the Prison (Cut to int of the palace, Jafar emerging from his secret chambers. He slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. He slams it shut, pinning IAGO inside the door frame.) *'Princess Jasmine:' Jafar? (But the princess comes storming in before he is finished. He slams it shut, pinning IAGO inside the door frame.) *'Jafar:' Oh, uh, princess. *'Iago:' Awk! Jafar, I’m stuck! *'Jafar:' How may I be of service to you? (He spreads out his cape, hiding the door) *'Princess Jasmine:' The guards just took a boy as well as these 5 teens, a princess and some aminal from the market, on your orders. *'Jafar:' Your father’s charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy and his friends were criminals. *'Princess Jasmine:' What they're crime? *'Iago:' I can’t breathe, Jafar! *'Jafar:' Why, kidnapping the princess, of course. *'Iago:' If you could just--(Jafar kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut)--wow, that hurt! *'Princess Jasmine:' They didn’t kidnap me! I ran away! *'Jafar:' (Walking away as if shocked) Oh, dear! Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known. *'Princess Jasmine:' What do you mean? *'Jafar:' Sadly, the boy and his friends' sentence has already been carried out. *'Princess Jasmine:' What sentence? *'Jafar:' (with a sinister tone) Death. (JASMINE gasps.) By beheading. *'Princess Jasmine:' No! (She collapses to the floor.) *'Jafar:' I am exceedingly sorry, princess. *'Princess Jasmine:' How could you? (She runs from the room crying.) (Iago finally makes it out through the door. He flies up and lands on Jafar’s shoulder, coughing.) *'Iago:' So, how did it go? *'Jafar:' I think she took it rather well. (They both get a sinister smile on their faces.) (Diss. to JASMINE at night, crying at the edge of the fountain. RAJAH comes over to comfort her. She pets him.) *'Princess Jasmine:' It’s all my fault, Rajah. I didn’t even know their names. (In the prison, rats scurry by, and we descend until we see Aladdin and our heroes a chained to the wall.) *'Tino Tonitini:' (breaking the fourth wall) You see what’s going here, we were accused of kidnapping a princess when she ran away from her home. Even though she knows, we’re innocent, but the guards took us away and locked us in here until who knows what happens next. *'Carver Descartes:' This is unacceptable! We’re in a cell, with no food, no phone, and about to get our heads chopped off! *'Noby:' I don’t wanna get my head cut off! *'Aladdin:' She was the princess. I can't believe it. *'Star Butterfly:' Can't believe it on what, Aladdin? *'Aladdin: '''I must have sounded stupid to her. *'Abu:' Yoo-hoo! Aladdin! Hello! (ABU appears at the window at the top of the dungeon.) *'Aladdin:' Abu. Down here. (Then Abu climbs down to Aladdin and the heroes) *'Aladdin:' Come on, help us out of these. (ABU stops, then begins chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wraps a cloth around his head and makes his eyes big in an imitation of the princess) *'Aladdin:' Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it. (ABU jumps up on ALADDIN’s shoulders and pulls a small set of tools out of his pocket, then frees ALADDIN.) *'Abu:' Yeah, yeah, yeah. *'Aladdin:' Don’t worry, Abu. I’ll never see her again. *'Sue:' What do you mean? *'Aladdin:' I’m a street rat, remember, and there’s a law. She’s gotta marry a prince. She deserves a prince. (ABU finally frees ALADDIN’s hands.) *'Abu:' Ta da! *'Aladdin:' (Rubbing his wrists) I’m a… I’m a fool. *'Old Man:' You’re only a fool if you give up, boy. (We see an OLD MAN sitting in the corner that neither ALADDIN nor ABU have seen before.) *'Tino Tonitini:' Who are you? *'Old Man:' A lowly prisoner as yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more. *'Aladdin:' We're listing. *'Old Man:' There is a cave, boy, a Cave of Wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. *'Big G:' Did you say Treasure? *'Sneech:' Oh, this is amazing! *'Carver Descartes:' Aw man! This treasure are the greatest! *'Star Butterfly:' But what kind of treasure we’re talking about? *'Old Man:' Treasure enough to impress even his princess, I’d wager. (The OLD MAN turns his back, and IAGO sticks his head out of Jafar’s "old man" disguise.) *'Iago:' Jafar, can you hurry it up? I’m dyin’ in here. squawking *'Aladdin:' But the law says that only a prince can… *'Old Man:' You’ve heard of the golden rule, haven’t you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules. (He grins, showing a hideously bad mouth.) laugh *'Noby:' But wait, how can we can trust you if you gonna share the treasure with us? *'Old Man:' I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it. *'Aladdin:' Uh, one problem. It’s out there. We’re in here. (The OLD MAN walks to a wall and pushes open a hidden exit.) *'Old Man:' Uh-uh. Things aren’t always what they seem. So… do we have a deal? (ALADDIN looks at ABU, who shrugs his shoulders.) *'Abu:' Oh, I don’t know. *'Sue:' Wait guys I don’t trust this man. I think something not right about this? *'Tino Tonitini:' What makes you say that? *'Sue:' I don't know, I just don't think we can trust him. *'Star Butterfly:' Well, don't worry about it, Sue. *'Noby:' Trust me, he's not gonna do harm to us. *'Star Butterfly:' Come on, it'll be fine, I promise. *'Sue:' I have a really bad feeling about all this. *'Noby:' Relax, you're totally overthinking this, Sue. *'Carver Descartes: Besides, we can avoid getting our heads chopped off. Right? *'''Lor McQuarrie: Right, and besides that old men will help us out of this prison. The Cave of Wonders/Meeting Carpet (Cut to desert scene. We see Aladdin leading a horse with the Old Man and Abu on it. Diss. to cave of wonders.) * Cave of Wonders: Who disturbs my slumper? * Aladdin: It is I, Aladdin. * Cave of Wonders: Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp. (The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Aladdin) *'Old Man:' Remember, boy, first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward. *'Aladdin:' Come on, guys. (to Abu hiding under the shoulder of his vest.) (As they went down the stairs, Aladdin sees something ahead of them) * Aladdin: What you look at that. * Abu: Uh oh! (They see a room filled with treasure) * Star Butterfly: That's a lot of gold! * Carver Descartes: Wow! This is amazing! * Big G: We're rich! Rich, I tell ya! * Doraemon: I can buy yummy buns with all this. * Aladdin: Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan. (ABU peeks out, sees the treasure, then bolts for it.) * Aladdin: Abu! (ABU stops in mid run, hovering over a rug on the floor.) * Aladdin: Don’t... touch... anything. We got to find that lamp. (Then suddenly the carpet move and starts following them, as Noby and Abu gets the feeling they're being followed. * Noby: I think we're being followed. * Abu: Huh? (He turns, and the carpet lies flat on the floor. He continues, and the carpet begins to follow again. Again, Abu turns back, but the carpet is rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Abu runs to Aladdin and tugs his pant leg.) * Abu: Aladdin! Aladdin! * Noby: Guys! Guys! Guys! * Aladdin: Abu, knock it off. * Tish Katsufrakis: Okay, what has gotten into you and Abu, Noby? * Noby: Abu and I think we're being... followed. * Star Butterfly: Followed?! Get serious, Noby, this no time of these make believe shenanigans. There's no one here but us. * Noby: But I swear, Abu and I got the feeling we're being followed! * Sneech: It's just your imagination, Noby. * Noby: Please, Sue. I know you believe me, right?! * Sue: I have no idea, what you and Abu are talking about. * Noby: Aw, come on! Nobody believes me. (Again the Carpet follows, but this time, when Abu turns, the carpet jumps to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Abu's tail. When Abu jumps around, Carpet again goes to the other side. This time, Abu lands in a karate stance. Carpet reaches down and plucks Abu's hat off, then puts it on himself. Abu sits thinking for a second, until Carpet waves a tassel in front of his face. Abu and Carpet both jump scared, and run away. Abu tackles Aladdin and turns his head to look at the Carpet.) * Aladdin: Abu, what are you, crazy? (The Carpet peeks out from behind a pile of treasure.) * Aladdin: A magic carpet. * Noby: So you're the one who's following us. * Sue: Aw, he's so cute. * Lor McQuarrie: Magic carpet. That is so cool! * Aladdin: Come on. Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you. (The carpet slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up ABU's hat and dusts it off. It flies over to Aladdin and the heroes and hands the hat to Abu next to him. Abu screeches, and jumps onto Aladdin's shoulder.) * Aladdin: Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite. (The carpet again picks up Abu's hat and hands it to him. Abu shakes his fist and screeches at it. Carpet begins to walk away, "sadly.") * Sue: Abu! Don't hurt his feelings, he's just friendly. * Tino Tonitini: Guess we'll have to cheer him up. * Aladdin: Hey. Wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us. (Carpet looks back, excited. It then flies over and wraps around the pair) * Aladdin: Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp. * Marco Diaz: On that well possibly make us rich. * Sue: So, do you know where the lamp might be? (Carpet motions for them to follow it.) * Aladdin: I think he knows where it is. * Doraemon: I think so, too! Let's follow him. (They follow Carpet to where the location of the lamp is) Found The Magic Lamp/Cave Started to Collapse (They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Aladdin begins to cross the bridge.) *'Aladdin:' Wait here! (Abu sees a shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws hold a giant ruby. Abu is hypnotically drawn to it. Aladdin climbs the stairs quickly) *'Marco Diaz:' Guys? Where's Abu? (They they found Abu about to take the jewel and Carpet grabs his tail trying in vain to hold him back. Aladdin finally reaches the magic lamp and picks it up.) *'Aladdin:' This is it. This is what we came all the way down here to... (He saw Abu break free of Carpet's hold and lunge toward the jewel.) *'Everyone:' Abu! NO! (But it was too late, Abu grabs the jewel. There is a rumbling and the room begins to shake) *'Cave of Wonders:' Infidels! *'Abu:' Uh-oh! *'Cave of Wonders:' You have touched the forbidden treasure! (Abu puts the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava.) *'Cave of Wonders': Now you will never again see the light of day! (The cave is started to collapse) *'Doraemon: '''What's going on?! *'Tino Tonitini:' This cave is gonna collapse! We gotta get outta here! (Aladdin races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and he skies down until he flies into the air. The water has turned into lava. He is falling toward it, when all of a sudden carpet appears and catches him. Abu is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then carpet races over and Aladdin grabs him, just as the last rock is exploding.) *'Aladdin:' Whoa! Carpet, let's move! (Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Abu grabs Aladdin's head and covers his eyes.) *'Aladdin:' Abu, this is no time to panic! (He pulls Abu off his head and sees they are flying into a wall.) Start panicking. (Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Carpet and company are almost to the top when a boulder drops on carpet, sending it to the floor. Aladdin grabs onto the rock wall and holds on. He sees the Old Man at the top, within reach.) *'Aladdin:' Help me out! *'Old Man: Throw me the lamp! *'''Aladdin: I can't hold on. Give me your hand. *'Old Man: '''First give me the lamp! (Aladdin reaches in and pulls out the MAGIC LAMP. He hands it up, and the Old Man raises it above his head.) *'Old Man: Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha! (Aladdin has climbed out with the assistance of ABU. But the Old Man kicks aside ABU and grabs Aladdin's wrist.) *'''Aladdin: What are you doing? *'Old Man: '''Giving you your reward. (Jafar returns to his normal voice.) Your eternal reward. (He pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Aladdin) *'Tino Tonitini:' He's going to kill him! *'Sue:' *'Marco:' (Abu bites him on the wrist. He screams, but lets go of Aladdin, who falls into the cave. Old Man throws Abu into the cave as well. They fall. Carpet sees this, but is pinned under a boulder. It struggles to break free, then does. It races up and catches Aladdin, but he has already hit the wall several times, and is unconscious. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand.) *'Old Man: chuckling It's mine. off his disguise *'''Jafar: It's all mine! I (He can't find it in his pocket) --- where is it? No. NO!! (Back to the Palace at Jasmine's bedroom. She is sitting on her bed, next to Rajah who looks sad. The Sultan walks in.) *'Sultan:' Jasmine? Oh, dearest. What's wrong? *'Jasmine': sniffling Jafar has... done something terrible. (She looks as if she's been crying.) *'Sultan': There, there, my dear. We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything. Meeting the Genie/Facilier‘s idea (Cut to int. of cave. Aladdin lies unconscious on the carpet. Abu tries to wake him.) *'Abu:' Oh. Aladdin. Wake up. Aladdin. (Carpet rises up, lifting Aladdin up. He awakes slowly.) *'Aladdin:' Oh! My head. *'Tino Tonitini:' Is everyone alright? *'Star Butterfly:' I’d almost died. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Where’s Sneech? *'Sneech:' Over here! *'Sue:' Oh, Sneech, are you alright? *'Sneech:' I have a boulder on my back! Does it look like I’m alright?! *'Marco Diaz:' Uh, I think we got bigger problems of it worse, but the entrance is blocked! *'Sue:' Guys, Marco's right. Look! *'Aladdin:' We're trapped. (Angry, shaking his fists at the entrance) That two faced son-of-a-jackal! (Calmer) Whoever he was, he’s long gone with that lamp. *'Abu': Aha! *'Aladdin:' chuckling Why, you hairy little thief. *'Marco Diaz:' You got the lamp back! *'Big G:' Never thought I’d seen that. *'Carver Descartes:' Oh great, we got the lamp but we’re trapped here in this cave. *'Noby:' And with no way out of here. *'Doraemon:' But at least we got it back from him. And that's a good thing. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Yeah Doraemon, but still why's that old man's interesting of that lamp? *-I don’t know Tish, but I want to find out. *-Me too! *'Aladdin:' Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out. (He rubs the lamp. Suddenly smoke comes out of the hole, the lamp begins to shake and glow, but Aladdin holds onto the lamp, and a genie comes out.) *'Genie:' Aaaaahhhhh! Oy! 10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second. Whoa! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there. Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi. Where you from? What's your name? *'Aladdin:' Uh... Uh, Aladdin. *'Genie:' Aladdin. Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you "Al"? Or maybe just "Din." How about "Laddie"? Sounds like, "Here, boy. C'mon, Laddie." *'Aladdin:' I must have hit my head harder than I thought. *'Genie:' Do you smoke? Mind if I do? giggling Oh, sorry, Cheetah. Hope I didn't singe the fur. Yo, Rugman. Haven't seen you in a few millennia. Give me some tass-el. Yeah. Yo, yo. Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look from the side. Do I look different to you? *'Carver Descartes:' Hold on a second, you're saying that Aladdin is your master? *'Genie:' That's right. He can be taught. What would you wish for me? Arnold Schwarzenegger The ever impressive... if trapped in a box ... the long-contained... SeÒor Wences ... the often imitated, but never... himself... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... Genie of the Lamp! Ed Sullivan Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you." *'Aladdin:' Whoa. Wish fulfillment? *'Lor McQuarrie:' (in Bippa‘s voice) Yeah, what's the sitch? *'Genie:' Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it. Three. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. *'Aladdin:' Now I know I'm dreaming. *'Genie:' Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities. :Genie ::Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves ::Scheherazadie had a thousand tales ::But master you in luck ‘cause up your sleeve ::You got a brand of magic never fails! (GENIE produces 40 thieves who surround ALADDIN with swords. GENIE appears in his vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission.) :Genie ::You got some power in your corner now ::Some heavy ammunition in your camp ::You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how ::See all you gotta do is rub that lamp ::And I’ll say (Boxing ring appears, ALADDIN in the corner, being massaged by GENIE. Then GENIE turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes and fire at one of our heroes. Then GENIE appears inside lamp and grabs ALADDIN’s hand and rubs lamp with it.) :Genie ::Mister Aladdin sir ::What will your pleasure be? ::Let me take your order, jot it down ::You ain’t never had a friend like me ::No no no! (GENIE produces a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter. ) :Genie ::Life is your restaurant And I’m your maitre’ d! ::C’mon whisper what it is you want ::You ain’t never had a friend like me. (GENIE appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to ALADDIN. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate GENIEs.) :Genie ::Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service ::You’re the boss, the king, the shah! ::Say what you wish, it’s yours! ::True dish How about a little more Baklava? (The GENIEs give him a shave, haircut and manicure, then ALADDIN appears in a comfy chair (eh?) surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women. The GENIE appears and fills the screen with baklava.) :Genie ::Try some of column ‘A’ ::Try all of column ‘B’ ::I’m in the mood to help you dude ::You ain’t never had a friend like me (ALADDIN rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. He falls off and is caught by a cushion held by GENIE. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature GENIE dressed like a magician comes out. The mini GENIE does a little dance with the GENIE’s two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini GENIE and squish him into nothing.) :Genie ::Can your friends do this? ::Do your friends do that? ::Do your friends pull this out their little hat ::Can your friends go poof! ::Well looky here ::Can your friends go Abracadabra, let ‘er rip ::And then make the sucker disappear? (The GENIE pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to ALADDIN, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto the GENIE, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon (very reminiscent of Figment from EPCOT Center). The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three HAREM GIRLS, who dance around ALADDIN. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear.) :Genie ::So don’t you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed ::I’m here to answer all your midday prayers ::You got me bona fide, certified ::You got a genie for a charg? d’affairs! ::I got a powerful urge to help you out ::So what you wish I really want to know ::You got a wish that’s three miles long, no doubt ::So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh! (GENIE imitates what he is calling ALADDIN, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds ALADDIN. GENIE pulls a list {written in Arabic} out of ALADDIN’s ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.) :Genie ::Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three ::I’m on the job, you big nabob ::You ain’t never had a friend, never had a friend ::You ain’t never had a friend, never had a friend ::You ain’t never…had a… friend… like…me! ::You ain’t never had a friend like me! (The dancing HAREM GIRLS reappear, and ALADDIN leans in to kiss one. She turns into the GENIE, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues, as well our Heroes dancing along as well. ABU grabs as much gold as he can, but the GENIE wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they’re all back in the cave. GENIE has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back. ABU turns his hat over and sees that is is empty.) *'Abu:' chattering Huh? groans *'Genie:' So, what'll be, Master? *'Tino Tonitini:' So you're gonna grant Aladdin three wishes, that he could have anything that he wanted, right? *'Genie:' (As William F. Buckley) Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos. *'Aladdin:' Like? *'Genie:' Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. (He slices his head off with his finger.) So don't ask. Rule number two! I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. (Head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Aladdin.) Mwah! You little punim there. Rule number three! (Lies flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie.) I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!! (He grabs Aladdin and shakes him) I don’t like doing it! (He poofs back to normal.) Other than that, you got it. *'Aladdin:' Hmm. *'Abu:' Oh! *'Aladdin:' Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all-powerful genie. Can't even bring people back from the dead. *'Sue:' *'Aladdin:' I don't know, Sue. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out. (They start to leave, but a big blue foot stomps down in front of them.) *'Genie:' Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so SIT DOWN!!!!!!! (Then, Abu screeches. ?????????????????????) *'Marco Diaz:' That’s one angry genie. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Tell me about it. (???????????????) *'Genie:' In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, anywhere. Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. We're... outta here! (??????????????????) *Sultan: Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded. *Jafar: I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again. *Sultan: Jasmine... Jafar. Now, let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please. *Jafar: My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess. *Princess Jasmine: At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am a queen, I will have the power to get rid of you. chuckles nervously *Sultan: That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business... Jasmine? Jasmine! *Jafar: growls If only I had gotten that lamp! *Iago: Jasmine "I will have the power to get rid of you." returns to his normal voice To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives... *Jafar: No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished. Or beheaded. *Both: Eeek.. *Iago: Oh. Wait a minute! Jafar! What if you were the chump husband? *Jafar: What? *Iago: Okay, you marry the princess, all right? And, uh, then you become the sultan! *Jafar: Oh... Marry the shrew... I become the sultan... The idea has merit. *Iago: Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff. Yaaah! Kersplat! *Jafar: laughter I love the way your foul little mind works. laugh maniacally Aladdin's First Wish *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Prince Ali *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Final Battle/Trapping Jafar in his own lamp * Jafar: You! * - * - * - * Aladdin: Get the lamp! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my debt! as he sees the spirits Friends! *Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! *Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! *Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! *Dr. Facilier: This is just a…mindless setback and a major operation…AAA!!!… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that kid and his friends locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! (get's grabbed in the leg) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared * - * - * - * - * - * - Ending (Jasmine walks over to Aladdin. They hold hands, but both look sad.) *'Aladdin:' Jasmine, I’m sorry I lied to you about being a prince. *'Jasmine:' I know why you did. *'Aladdin:' Well, I guess…this… is goodbye? (GENIE pokes his head around the corner shocked at what he is hearing.) *'Jasmine:' Oh, that stupid law. This isn’t fair--I love you. *'Genie:' (Wipes away a tear) Al, no problem. You’ve still got one wish left. Just say the word and you’re a prince again. *'Aladdin:' But Genie, what about your freedom? *Genie: Hey, it’s only an eternity of servitude. This is love. (He leans down next to her.) Al, you’re not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I’ve looked. *'Aladdin:' Jasmine, I do love you, but I’ve got to stop pretending to be something I’m not. *'Jasmine:' I understand. (They take one final look into each other’s eyes, then ALADDIN turns to the GENIE.) *'Aladdin:' Genie, I wish for your freedom. *'Genie:' One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I--what? *'Aladdin:' (He holds the lamp up to GENIE.) Genie, you’re free! (A transformation scene ensues, in which the shackles fall off GENIE’s wrist and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. GENIE picks it up and looks at it.) * Genie: (He can’t believe it.) Heh, heh! I’m free. I’m free. (He hands the lamp to ALADDIN.) Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that! * Aladdin: I wish for the Nile. * Genie: No way!! (Laughs hysterically. He bounces around the balcony like a pinball.) Oh does that feel good! I’m free! I’m free at last! I’m hittin’ the road. I’m off to see the world! I-- (He is packing a suitcase, but looks down and sees ALADDIN looking very sad.) * Aladdin: Genie, I’m--I’m gonna miss you. * Genie: Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you’ll always be a prince to me. (They hug. The Sultan steps forward.) * Sultan: That’s right. You’ve certainly proven your worth as far as I’m concerned. It’s that law that’s the problem. * Jasmine: Father? * Sultan: Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy. * Jasmine: (She smiles widely and runs into ALADDIN’s arms.) Him! I choose… I choose you, Aladdin. * Aladdin: Ha, ha. Call me Al. (They are about to kiss when giant blue hands pull everybody together. Genie is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat.) * Genie: Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey? (He kisses Abu.) Ooh, hairball! Well, I can’t do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I’m outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I’m history! No, I’m mythology! No, I don’t care what I am--I’m free! (The Genie flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. They cut (a jump cut to make matters worse to fireworks exploding over a nightscape. We tilt down and see Aladdin and Jasmine flying on Carpet.) :Aladdin ::A whole new world :Jasmine :: A whole new life :Both: ::(with off-camera chorus) For you and me! :Chorus ::A whole new world! (They fly off into the moonlight, and after they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals the GENIE’s laughing face. Suddenly the film is grabbed "off the projector", the GENIE lifts it up and looks at the audience.) * Genie: Made ya look! (Drops the film back to normal, with the normal moon. Fade to black) (Back to Patchy) * Patchy the Pirate: '''Ahoy, children! I'm back! I hope all you boys and girls enjoyed the show because it's time for you to walk the plank! reads: PLEASE STAND BY Oh, sorry, kids. What I meant to say was it's time for fan mail! horn * '''Old-time crowd: Hooray! * Patchy the Pirate: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, so get ready to blow milk out of your nose because we're gonna open a letter! The envelope please Potty. Thank you, my fine feathered assistant. * Potty: has a lighten fuse on his head Brawk, you're not welcome. * Patchy the Pirate: blows his nose Hey, Potty, do you smell something? Oh, Potty! That fuse in your head! I told you we're not doing that stunt! * Potty: Brawk, I didn't get the memo! Brawk! blows up along with Patchy; Patchy coughs up a feather and recovers from the blast * Patchy the Pirate: Well, that’s it for Patchy's Pick. Hooray! collapses to the floor THE END!!! Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes